Amadeus, Amadeo
by RatselGott
Summary: [Amadeus]Ceci n'est pas un crossover, mais je ne savais pas où le mettre. C'est un POV de Salieri quand il écrit sous la dictée de Mozart.


**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Amadeus

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais que donner mon interprétation d'une histoire qui ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre** : POV

**Résumé** : Un POV de Salieri alors qu'il écrit sous la dictée de Mozart.

**Blabla** : Un texte assez court écrit alors que je suis encore sous l'emprise du film. Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de fanfictions sur ce film. Mais il est génialissime ! Surtout la musique !

**AMADEUS, AMADEO**

Il va trop vite. Il va beaucoup trop vite.

Il parle sans interruption depuis des heures. Il dicte à ma plume sans discontinuer, et tout autre que moi penserait qu'il est en pleine démence.

Il ne porte plus sa perruque. Ses cheveux sont blonds, je l'ignorais. Il est assis dans son lit et ouvre de grands yeux, comme un enfant parlant de merveilles. Son teint pâle, le teint de la maladie, le fait paraître plus jeune encore.

Cet homme… Dont je ne sais plus quoi penser. Que j'admire tant, avec tant de haine. Jusqu'à souhaiter sa mort. Jusqu'à vouloir le tuer moi-même. Ce soir, il me dicte avec tant de passion ! Sa Messe, que j'ai peine à comprendre alors même que je suis celui qui lui a demandée ! Mais cela, il l'ignore. Il ignore que c'est SA Messe pour les morts qu'il est entrain de dicter, avec tant de confiance, à celui qui rêve de la jouer pour ses funérailles.

Mais il va trop vite. Trop vite.

"Vous y êtes ? Vous y êtes ?" me demande-t-il sans cesse.

Vous allez trop vite.

"Montrez moi ! Tout depuis le début !"

Il chante. La partition devant ses yeux me cache une partie de son visage. Mais je le devine aisément radieux. Comment un homme aussi faible, aussi mal en point que lui, peut-il avoir tant d'énergie pour cela ? Pour inventer spontanément, et sans rature, une œuvre pareille ? Pour la chanter, même s'il n'a pas la voix, avec tant de conviction et de passion ?

Cet homme… Que j'admire tant. Pour lequel j'ai une véritable passion. Ce prodige… Il me semble que je n'avais encore jamais touché un clavier de ma vie, alors que lui donnait déjà des concerts devant le Pape. Je ne savais pas faire la différence entre soprano et ténor, alors que lui écrivait déjà des opéras et des concertos. Et pourtant il est si jeune…!

Ah ! Comme je suis jaloux ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous vivions dans le même monde lui et moi ? J'aurais pu exister, si seulement il n'avait pas été là ! Et pourtant, c'est en son honneur que j'ai voulu devenir compositeur.

Il me rend les feuilles et reprend aussitôt la dictée. Comment fait-il pour ne pas se perdre en lui-même ? Comment fait-il pour composer avec tant de facilité ? Moi qui ai renié Dieu par vengeance, je ne comprend pas pourquoi cet homme… Pourquoi ce don est-il le sien ? Moi qui ai tout sacrifié, moi qui ai fait vœux d'offrir ma musique à Dieu. Pourquoi le Seigneur n'en veut-il pas ?

Le génie de cet homme, je n'en ai jamais douté. Je suis le premier à rendre hommage à son talent. J'aime sa musique. A elle, je pourrais dire "Je t'aime" comme on le dit d'ordinaire à une femme. Et lui… Le créateur de cette merveille, son père… Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si méprisable ? Car enlevez lui la musique, il n'est plus qu'un moins que rien débauché et à moitié fou.

Mais dès qu'il me laisse une seconde de répit, je lève mes yeux vers lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien, qui ne me voit pas. Et tout ce que je vois, c'est un enfant. Un enfant maudit, condamné à ne pas être compris. Sauf peut-être par moi, qui le méprise tant. Qui le jalouse tant. Qu'elle ironie ! Et quelle tristesse…

**xxxxx**

Je sens la lumière croître derrière moi. C'est déjà le petit matin, nous avons passé la nuit à écrire. Il cesse enfin de parler et me fixe. Il me demande si j'ai besoin de repos, mais je vais très bien. Je pourrais continuer des heures durant encore. En revanche, c'est lui qui semble exténué. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il se taise. Je veux écrire encore pour lui, et l'entendre parler de musique avec passion. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir en parler moi-même.

"Vous resterez avec moi ? Vous resterez à mes côtés pendant que je me repose ?"

Il me le demande avec innocence et candeur. Me fait-il donc tellement confiance qu'il me juge digne de veiller sur son sommeil ? Je reste sans voix. Cet homme est un enfant, rien de plus qu'un enfant surdoué. Mais… ce don causera sa perte.

Je le regarde qui s'endort, et tout d'un coup je me sens fatigué moi aussi. Il faut croire que tant qu'il parlait, le temps s'était comme arrêté autour de nous. Il faudrait que je m'étende, je ne peux pas dormir sur cette chaise. Je vois derrière moi le petit lit de son fils. Je m'y étends en pensant qu'il n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient.

Je repense à l'écriture de cette Messe qui, non encore achevée, est déjà un chef d'œuvre. Le chef d'œuvre de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Dans mon pays, on l'appellerait Amadeo, l'aimé de Dieu. Aimé de Dieu, mais abandonné des hommes.

**xxxxx**

Et voilà une petit ficette achevée en moins de deux heures. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !


End file.
